Killer Within
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: Fuyumi and Staz finally realize their feelings for each other. But what happens when something horrible happens to Fuyumi? What will Staz do?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok soooo this is my second story to ever write so please go easy on me haha. But anyways I noticed there weren't a lot of English Fanfics out there for Blood Lad so I wanted to attempt to make a good one. Yes it says romance but is more of a mix of everything so everyone should enjoy it! :) **

**But also something else I'm best at doing stories from the characters POV (point of view) so thats just how I'm gonna do it. Sorry!**  
**If I'm doing something someone doesn't like, like for instance the story line if I get a lot of people saying the don't like it then I will change it up! And please don't be afraid to review or comment and tell me if im doing good or bad I wont get butt-hurt over it!**

**The story takes place after Staz got his powers back. I know Fuyumi got kidnapped like the day of or after but lets just pretend she didn't get kidnapped so soon haha and Liz isn't with them. **

**So yeah I suck at summaries so just enjoy the story, heres Chapter 1!**

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

My eyes started to flutter open when I heard a loud crash. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It took me a moment for my vision to focus, once it did I looked around for the source of the noise. It was Mame in the kitchen attempting to get fix himself a drink.

Mame noticed me and slightly frowned "Ah Fuyumi, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no its ok, I usually wake up around this time anyways." I smiled as I stood up off the couch I had slept on for the night.

Suddenly I tripped over something large on the floor and fell to my stomach.

"Fuyumi?!" Mame called.

"I'm alright, I just tripped over-" I lookedover to see what I tripped over, It was a still sleeping Staz.

"Staz- I tripped over Staz. Why is he asleep on the floor?"

I stood up and dusted my self off.

"Beats me." Mame shrugged and went back to fixing his drink.

I looked down at Staz. His mouth was wide open as he snored loudly with drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth and he was still wearing the same clothes he wore all day yesterday.

I shook my head and made my way down the hall way.

"Where are you going?"

"Hm?" I glanced at Mame "Oh I'm just going to take a shower, should only be about 15 minutes, I wont be long." I said as I waved to him while walking towards the bathroom.

After undressing I jumped into the shower.

**-STAZ'S POV-**

"Staz?" I heard a faint voice call.

"Staz! Wake Up!" It got louder.

"STAZ!"

My eyes slowly opened. Suprisingly Mame was standing on my head and looking down directly at me.

"AH-" I yelled as I pulled him off of me and threw him in a random direction. I sat up quickly and inhaled deeply and exahled once.

"What was hat for?" Mame pouted as he sat up rubbing his head.

My facial expression soon went back to my normal lazy expression. "Don't surprise me like that."

I scratched my belly and looked around.

"Wheres Fuyumi?"

"The shower."

I stood up and walked down the hallway towards the bahroom.

I could hear the shower water running and Fuyumi humming quietly. After making sure she was alright I stepped into mine and Fuyumi's room to change clothes.

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

"That was a nice shower."

I said as I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around myself and reached for my clothes.

"Hm? Wait what?!" I searched franticaly for my change of clothes but they weren't... there.

"I forgot to grab a change of clothes!?" I sighed as I rested my back on he door.

"Maybe since Staz is asleep I could still make it to our room."

I quietly unlocked the door and crackedit open just enough to peek my head out.

There was no one in the hallway so I opened the door and walked out. So no one would see me I rushed to mine and Staz's room.

Once I got there I opened the droor and immediately closed it behind me and began backing up quickly. I then turned around still walking fast and ran into something.. or actually,someone.

"AH!" Me and the victim I ran into yelled as we spun and fell on the ground hard, them landing on top of me.

My eyes were tightly closed, scared to open them.

"Fuyumi? What the hell are you doing?" I heard a very familiar voice speak.

I snapped my eyes open.

"S-STAZ?!" My face began to turn red.

Staz propped himself up over me with his hands on knees. One of his knees were in between my legs while the other was on the

outside of one of my right leg. His two hands were placed on both sides of my face.

Staz stared down at me wide eyed.

This was emberassing. I had walked in on Staz while I was basically half naked. The only towel I had in the bathroom was a large hand towel that just bearly covered my breasts and only went down to my upper thigh. And to make it even worse Staz wasin the middle of changing clothes he was missing a shirt, he had already taken his belt off, the button on his pants were already unbottoned, the zipper was also unzipped and last but not least his pants were already pulled down to his mid thigh so half of his boxers were showing.

"I- I uh-ummm-Staz I-"

I was cut off by the door of the room opening. Both mine and Staz's heads turned to see who the intruder was.

This was just great. It was Wolf with Mame on his shoulder.

Staz tried to stop them from coming in. He changed his position just a little, he sat on me but his knees were still in place. He held his

hands up shaking them as if trying to tell someone to freeze or stop.

He yelled. "WAIT! NO DON'T-" It was too late the door had opened. Staz's hands flopped down to his sides. His expression still the

same as before. His mouth gaping open and his eyes wide as ever.

"Whao! Are we interrupting something here?!" Wolf shouted.

Mame covered his eyes. "AHh- Staz you pervert!"

"Tch-" Staz frowned and looked down at me then back up at Wolf.

Wolf stared at us, mainly at Staz with disapproval. While Staz and I were speechless.

**Ok so this is the end of Chapter 1! Sorry it's short I just wanna see if anyone will like it first. So please review! If people say they like it then I will continue and start making he chapters a normal length rather than a short one like this. So please review :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sooo chapter 2! And just to be clear Staz and Fuyumi do NOT know that they both like each other yet. But anyways enjoy this new chapter!**

**-STAZ'S POV-**

"Tch-" I frowned at Fuyumi then at Wolf and Mame.

From what I could tell the tension in the room was too much for Fuyumi to handle so I tried to think of something as Wolf stared directly at me looking more pissed off than ever.

Then I got an idea. I smirked and stood up, pulled then zipped up my pants. I stepped over in front of Fuyumi.

I put one hand on my hip and the other in the air a little.

"Yes, actually you are interrupting something!"

Mames jaw dropped, Wolf's face began to turn red. The angrier wolf got the more musing I thought the situation was.

Fuyumi shot up holding her towel up to her body and yelled "WHAT?"

Ignoring her I continued speaking while walking forward.

"In case you didn't mind me and Fuyumi were in the middle of something."

Wolf opened his mouth about o speak but I turned him around and pushed him out the door.

"And its really none of your business whatever we are doing."

Wolf spun himself around now facing me but outside the room.

I grabbed onto the door and closed it to where only my head was peeking out.

Wolf opened his mouth again attempting to speak but I once again interrupted him, he clutched his hands into fists.

"Ah- No more questions now. Go away."

Then I slammed he door in their faces and locked it.

I sighed.

"Uhm Staz?"

"Hm?" I turned around to find Fuyumi sitting on her bed with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"I need to put clothes on.."

"Thn put some on, I wont look." I covered my eyes with my hand and turned around.

"Hurry up." I commanded.

"Ok!" Fuyumi snapped back.

That was surprising. She has never snapped at me like that before. I found it funny so I started to laugh.

"Hahaha"

"Whats so funny?" She asked innocently.

Forgetting why my eyes were covered I uncovered them and turned around to answer Fuyumi.

Instead of answering her I stared at her speechless.

"Ah!" Fuyumi screeched.

I was too busy staring at her. She was only wearing pants and a bra. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I always thought she was cute but seeing her like this she just seemed more atractive. This was the first time I've been attracted to her ever since she has become a ghost. And I am not saying that just because she is hardly dressed.

"STAZ?!"

"What?!" I directed my attention away from Fuyumi's body.

"S-Sorry!"

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

"Hurry up." Staz commanded.

Staz is always being rude to me. He doesn't mean to it's just the way he is but...

"Ok!" I snapped back at him as I jumped off he bed and quickly slipped on a pair of panties and a bra.

Staz started laughing hysterically.

I put on a pair of pants and turned around to face Staz

"Whats so funny?"

Suddenly Staz turned around about to speak but froze.

"Ahhh!" I stumbled back into the wall and covered myself up as good as I could.

I was waiting for Staz to say or do something but he did nothing but stare at me.

He wasn't staring at my breasts, he was staring directly into my eyes. And his mouth wasn't gaping open like it was earlier today.  
"Staz?"

He didnt respond or move. He was starting to worry me a little.

"Staz?!" I said louder. He still wouldn't respond. He was starting to scare me now.

"STAZ!" I yelled.

I finally got his attention but he looked away. And nervously apologised. And surprisingly he blushed.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" He responded quickly.

I found it funny when he acted like this, it was actually cute. Wait what did I just say? Cute? Did I just say Staz was cute?!

I put on a shirt and walked up to Staz.

"You can look now."

Staz turned around. "Its about time!"

"Well sorry!" I looked down and blushed. "Its weird changing while you're in the room." I said quietly.

Staz walked away from me to his closet pulled out a shirt and put it on.

Then he walked by and grabbed my hand. "Come on lets go."

He pulled me out of the room into his living room where Wolf and Mame were sitting on the couch talking.

Wolf stood up and walked up to Staz. He looked pissed off.

"Just what the HELL were you doing with Fuyuimi? Staz?"

**End of chapter 2! Hope you all are loving it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is soooooo late! And I'm sorry! School started back up and its just hectic. But don't worry I am and will not abadnon this story I never do that and never will. So dont worry about that!**  
**Ok here's chpter 3!**

* * *

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

"Just what the hell were you doing with Fuyumi, Staz?!" Wolf commanded.

Wolf's face was slightly red and his hands were fromed into fists. Mame just sat on the couch with his eyes covered.

"None of your business." Staz calmy replied with his hands now tucked into his pants pockets.

I guess Staz being so calm about it all was what really pissed off Wolf because suddenly wolf swung at Staz. I screamed quietly and fell backwards onto the floor and quickly sat up to watch.

Luckily Staz easily dodged Wolf's punch and grabbed his arm and threw him forward.

Wolf turned around and yelled "I should kill you right now!" Then ran at Staz attempting to punch him again.

This time Staz grabbed Wolfs fist and just held it there. It looked like Wolf was still putting all of his strength into the punch trying to force himself forward. Wolf is very strong but even I know, now since Staz got his powers back he certantly cannot be beaten by a lower level deamon like Wolf.

Shockingly Staz's grip on Wolf's fist tightened and the room was full of bone crunching noises.

The sound of bones breaking gave me a weird feeling that I didn't like. But wolf seemed unharmed by his fingers/hand being broken.

"S-Staz?" I said quietly. I was kinda afraid of him...

"Hm?" He turned his head and looked at me.

I guess seeing how scared and worried I looked he decided to let go of Wolf.

Wolf fell to the ground on his knees holding his hand. He didnt look mad or like he was in pain. He just stared at his hand.

"Wolf?" I said as I crawled next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. My hand will heal itself in time. Not as quick as a vampire, he looked up at Staz then at me, but still at a decent time..." He answered me but sounded depressed.

"By the way.."

"Me and and Staz werent doing anything. It was a mistake. You see I forgot to get clothes before I took a shower. I decided to run into the room but while I was rushing I didn't notice Staz changing clothes and I ran into him and we fell on the floor."

Wolf looked at me with an un sure look then looked at Staz.

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?"

Staz shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and stood. Wolf stood next to me. Then we all 3 went and sat on the couch with Mame. I sat in between Staz and Wolf.

Mame looked down at Wolf's hand then gave an angry look to Staz.

"Was that really necessary Staz?"

"Hm?" Staz looked at me then at Mame.

"Well, if someone tried to punch you or threatned to kill you... what would you do?"

I just looked down at my lap trying to avoid the subject. I feel like its my fault for forgetting to grab my clothes... this whole thing would have never happened if it werent for me.

Not carring about what Wolf, Staz, and Mame were talking about I stood up and went into mine and Staz's room onto the balcony.

I was alone for about 8 minutes until I heard quiet foot steps. I turned around to see who was there. It was Mame.

"Hey Mame."

Mame jumped up onto the railing of the balcony. "Hey."

"Why'd you comeout here?" He asked.

"To think."

"Oh-"

"Where are Staz and Wolf?"

"Wolf went home Staz is in the kitchen."

"Fuyumi."

"Huh?" I looked at Mame.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How do you feel about Staz?"

"Oh,well he's my friend I think so.. he cool I guess." I smiled a little.

Mame nodded. "Do you like him? Like... like like?"

"HUH?!"

Mame laughed.

"It's so unlike you to ask questions like this..." I pouted and stared off the balcony.

A moment passed until Mame spoke again.

"So.. Do you?"

I blushed a little. "I don't know really... I've never liked someone like that.. I don't know what it feels like to be in love... Sooo-"

Mame cut me off "Just dont think about it too much. Just ask yourself. Do you love Staz?"

I looked down thinking to myself then looked at Mame.

"I- I think I'm in love with Staz-"

Mame's eyes widened.

* * *

**-STAZS POV-**

While me Wolf and Mame were sitting on the couch talking Fuyumi stood up and walked towards our room.

"Hmm.. wonder what she's doing." Wolf asked.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"You know you should pay more attention to that girl!" Mame said.

"Well that was sudden.." Wolf commented.

Aggrivated I replied. "I do pay attention to her. Have you forgotten who is working on resurrecting her?" I opened a soda and took a drink as I leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

Wolf stood up and walked out the door. "Guess I'll go now. See ya later..."

Mame jumped off the couch and headed the same direction Fuyumi went.

I grunted and followed him.

When I got into mine and Fuyumi's room I saw that her Mame were on the balcony talking. Without being seen or heard I put my back against the wall near the balcony doors so so I could hear their conversation without being seen.

"How do you feel about Staz?" Mame asked.

"Oh,well he's my friend I think so.. he cool I guess." Fuyumi replied.

I sighed quietly. Just as I was starting to walk away Mame caught my attention with his next words.

"Just dont think about it too much. Just ask yourself. Do you love Staz?"

I peeked my head out from behind the corner to see Fuyumi and Mame talk. They never noticed me.

"I- I think I'm in love with Staz-" Fuyumi replied nervously. She was blushing like crazy.

I immediately pulled my head away and leaned against the wall. My heart was pounding my eyes widened and I just didn't know what was wrong with me. I guess I was shocked.

I quickly fell to my hands and knees and crwaled out of the room into the living room.

I sat on the couch thtinking about what Fuyumi said.

"She's in love with me..." I said to myself.. I started to get a little excited.

"But.. more importantly..." I looked up. "Am I in love with her?"

* * *

**Sorry if its not as good it will get better though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Here we go! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**

* * *

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

Me and Mame were standing on the balcony together when I confessed my attraction towards Staz.

Mame's eyes widened.

I could tell I was blushing. I laughed nervously "hahaha.."

Mame blinked then spoke "Don't worry, I won't tell Staz."

I sighed in relief "Thank you! Uhm.."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Staz likes me too?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Staz always hides his personal feelings. He always has the same bored expression as if he hated everything...

So I wouldn't know. As far as I know Staz has never been in love before. But I can tell theres some connection between you two. He act different when he's around you."

I tilted my head a little thinking about what Mame had just told me. "Alright. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thanks Mame."

"No problem!" Mame saluted me as if he was a soldier getting and award for saying the world.

We both started to head towards the living room. Mame was on my shoulder.

We both looked at Staz who was sitting on the couch talking to himself. He was talking too low and quietly for me to understand him.

"Uh- Staz?" I said

"UH?!" Staz turned and looked at me and Mame.

"Are you alr-" I started to ask but was cut off by Staz screaming.

"AHH!"

Staz backed up into the arm of the couch.

His hair was ruffled up and he was wide-eyed. He looked like he was breathing heavily.

Mame jumped off my shoulder onto the couch and ran next to Staz.

"Whats gotten into you?" Mame asked.

"Uh?- Oh- Uhm- Heh- Nothing!" Staz put his hands up in defense. Then stood up and quickly walked passed me looking down, not wanting to look at me for some reason and mumbling.

"I'm gonna take shower."

"Okay?" I said.

I heard the bathroom door close.

"Whats wrong with Staz?" I asked Mame as I sat on the couch.

Mame shrugged.

* * *

**-STAZ'S POV-**

I closed the bathroom door then leaned my back against it.

"Ugh... That was so stupid! I looked like an idiot out there. Why did I do that?!"

I sighed and turned on the shower. There was steam everywhere from the hot water. I was looking at myself in the mirror trying to think but the mirror soon fogged up. So I took off my clothes and got in the shower.

I had one arm against the shower wall and I had my head leaning on my arm, the hot water was hitting my head and running down my body. My eyes were half-open as I stared at the shower floor.

I actually just said I was taking shower to get away from them and to think.

_"If I love Fuyumi then I can just tell her without a problem since I don't have to worry about her not liking me... If I don't love her then she doesn't have to know.. so that means I wont break her heart..."_

I placed my other hand on my chest.

_"But what is this feeling? Is it love? Or am I just shocked that Fuyumi loves me?"_

My hand tightened up into fist and yelled out loud. "Ahh! This is so frustrating! Why did I even follow Mame!" Out of anger and stupidity I punched the shower wall, there was now a hole where tile had once been.

My eyes were now fully opened as I had realized what I had done. I slowly removed my hand from the hole.

My hand felt like it was broken, there were pieces of tile stuck in it and I was bleeding. But I didn't feel any pain.

I stared at my hand as it bleed down my arm.

_"I guess I followed Mame to check on Fuyumi.. I wanted to check on Fuyumi because I care for her... I-I am in love with her."_

"I'm in love with Fuyumi!" I yelled.

I laughed a little because I was so excited. This isn't how I usually act but I have never loved someone before.

I quietly gasped when I heard knocking on the door.

"Staz?" It was Fuyumi.

* * *

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

"Well lets watch a movie." Mame suggested.

"Okay." I started to reach for the remote. I froze when I heard Staz yell from inside the bathroom. I couldn't understand him though.

Me and Mame both wore worried expressions on our faces.

Then suddenly we heard a loud noise that sounded like thick glass breaking and a cracking noise.

I gasped and stood up.

"What was that?!" Mame asked.

I didn't answer I began to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna check on him." I said.

I was in front of the bathroom door. I was bout the knock but hesitated when I heard Staz yell again. I still couldn't make out what he was saying.

Despite what I've heard I knocked on the door anyways.

"Staz?" I asked.

I heard the shower curtain and a quiet grunt from Staz then suddenly the bathroom door swung open.

It was Staz, he was dripping wet, and was only wearing a towel covering the lower halfof his body. He looked flustered.

We just stared at each other wide eyed until he spoke.

"I need to talk to you!" Staz grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into the bathroom with him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4! I know its shorter than usual but I will update Friday or Saturday for sure! So no worries!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Sorry guys I know its late but school is killing me! But I am trying to update as soon as I can! **  
**Ok warning! Sexual content, if you dont like then just skip this chapter and on the next chapter I will fill you in on what hppened using less detail.**

* * *

**-STAZ'S POV-**

"I need to talk to you!" I yelled as I grabbed Fuyumi by the shoulders and pulled her into the bathroom with me and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Staz what are you-" I put my hand over Fuyumi's mouth trying to get her to stop talking.

"Fuyumi! Don't speak! I need to tell you something, something important." I said as I walked up even closer to her.

The closer I got to Fuyumi the farther she backed away from me. She eventually stopped when she backed up against the bathroom counter, she placed one hand on the edge of the counter griping onto it and lifted one up and placed it on her chest. I put both my hands on the counter one hand on each side of Fuyumi and I leaned in close to her, our faces just inches away, I was close enough to where I could feel her breath hit my face.

"F-Fuyumi. The thing I wanted to tell you is-" I was starting to feel nervous. I couldn't think of what to say.

"What I wanted to say- We've known each other for a while now and-" I let out a loud sigh.

"I wanted to let you know how I feel about you! Fuyumi I lov-" I was cut off by Fuyumi. I was so close too.

"Staz!? What happened to your hand?!"

"Huh?" I looked down at my hand that was still bleeding.

"M-my hand, uh." I backed away from her and stood using my normal posture, and Fuyumi stood up straight, staring at me then at my hand.

I turned around looking at the hole in the shower wall then I turned and faced Fuyumi.

"Why would you punch a wall?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but she grabbed me by the wrist and drug me outside the bathroom and into our room. Fuyumi sat me down on the bed then she pulled out a small box.

She looked around in the small box for a moment.

"What are you lookin-"

"Found them!" She shouted as she pulled out some tweezers.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Give me your hand." She demanded ignoring my question. She was acting different.

Fuyumi began to pick out the small pieces of tile stuck in my hand.

"Why aren't you healing Staz?"

"I don't know really, it's not a big deal though."

Fuyumi sighed as she picked out more pieces of tile.

"Staz, I have something to tell you too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Fuyumi pulled out some bandages and wrapped my hand in it then pinned the bandage so it would stay.

"There, that should help at least." Fuyumi put away the small box then sat on the bed with me.

"You can tell me what you wanted to say first."

My heart started to pound. I scooted closer tot Fuyumi and gently put my hands on her arms, I was really nervous but I had to tell her.

"Fuyumi, we have known each other for a while and I recently discovered something that's been driving me crazy."

Fuyumi's eyes widened a little.

"Fuyumi." I took a deep breath. "I-I am- I'm in love with you." I finally spat out.

It was silent for a while, which made me even more nervous. I had never felt this way before, I never really cared much about how others felt about me or how I felt about them, but this feeling that I have right now is something I have never felt before.

Fuyumi looked down then looked up at me. She moved closer to me, put one hand on my shoulder then wrapped her other hand around my neck, leaned in and kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock. It was so unexpecting and I actually liked it. Fuyumi pulled away for a second to speak.

"Staz! I-uh- I didn't mean to kiss you! It was a reaction! I-I'm sorry, I just- I'm in love with-"

I cut Fuyumi off by pulling her back to me and touching her lips to mine. It was a quiet kiss. I could tell Fuyumi was a little hesitant of what to do next, to be honest I was too. I didn't know if I should keep going further or to just stay.

Fuyumi ran her hands up my chest, which was still wet from my shower. She gently pushed me not away but down an crawled ontop of me. I didn't know what she was doing but I liked it.

I moved my hands onto her hips and pulled her closer to me. Fuyumi broke the kiss for a moment and whispered my name.

"..Staz..."

As a reaction I rolled over on top of Fuyumi. I looked down at her and took deep breath and thought for a second.

I feel like this is happening way too fast but, Fuyumi isn't stopping me and.. I'm not refusing.

"Fuyumi.." I spoke. "I'm not moving too fast am I?"

* * *

**-FUYUMI'S POV-**

"Fuyumi.. I'm not moving too fast am I?" Staz asked.

"N-no Staz. This is what I want.."

I wanted to be with Staz, I love the sound of his voice, I loved the way he touches me, the way he feels and smells, I love everything about him. He possesses a spark of black I seem to love. Out of all the people I would have fallen in love with I would have never thought it would be someone like Staz, but after you spend a while with someone, you never know.

Staz leaned in close to me and kissed me on the lips. He was breathing life into me. His marvelous pale lips moving, gently and tenderly over my own.

My eyes shot open when suddenly out of nowhere Staz began to slowly but mercilessly grind against me.

I moved my hands up, one wrapping round his neck and the other I entangled in his hair. My eyes closed again. I could hardly believe the only thing separating us were my clothes and the towel he was still wearing around his waist.

I broke our long kiss. "Staz- Ahh-" I let out a loud moan I could bearly contain.

I heard a slight chuckle from Staz as he stopped and sat up. He was now panting and I was breathing a little heavy but not as much as him.

Staz gripped onto the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head and threw it on the floor.

My heart started to pound. He then ran his fingers down my waist and slipped his fingers into my shorts and underwear, then quickly pulled the pair off of my body at the same time leaving me in my bra and him in a towel.

I was scared but when I was with Staz I felt safer.

Reaching up, I glided my hand across his pectorals, watching as his own hand came to rest on top. He pressed my palm harder into his skin, closing his eyes and seeming to relish in the feeling.

Encouraged, I sat up with him and brought my mouth down on his chest.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and I circled my arms around his neck as I continued, making my way down to his abs.

And they were something, let me tell you...

When next I lifted my head, his eyes were open again-and lit aflame. He bore a hunger there that was nothing short of ravenous...like he might devour me.

Staz sat up on his knees and lifted my up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Without a warning Staz slammed us both against the wall the bed was next to. I was too aroused to feel the pain. He pinned my arms up to where I couldn't move them.

Staz began to kiss, bite and nip at me, he was everywhere on me, he was like a hot flame engulfing my body but yet every touch felt like ice.

Unable to move I looked up at the ceiling, both mine and Staz's breathing increased rapidly.

"Staz!"

Staz exhaled "I know."

Staz released me and laid me back down on the bed. I reached for the knot that his towel was tied in and untied it. Staz took off his towel and threw it on the floor without hesitating.

Oh god.. My heart started beating faster.

Staz then lifted me up and unhooked my bra and slipped it off of me revealing my breasts for the first time to him.. to anyone.

I was worried when Staz didnt say anything he just stared at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and he leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. We both laid back down on the bed. Staz gave me an evil grin then moved down my body kissing me all the way down, down my neck between my breasts and down my stomach until he got to my waist.

Finally me and Staz were together like this.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I replied with a nod.

"Ok, Fuyumi you gotta spread your legs."

"A-alright." I bearly spread my legs. It was embarrassing I was trembling so bad.

Staz noticed and grabbed my hand and entangled our fingers.

Staz ran his hand in between my legs and spread them farther apart. He positioned himself in between me.

"Its gonna hurt a little at first, just squeeze my hand, if you cant handle it then let me know and I'll stop."

I nodded again

I took a deep breath preparing myself. And without warning Staz slipped into me

I let out a loud scream, it was so painful. Staz quickly muffled my scream with a kiss. I squeezed as tight as I could onto Staz's hand.

He started moving in a rhythmic motion, he was in and out of me a number of times.

It was painful for a few minutes but then I started feeling something else. Pleasure.

I let out many ecstatic screams, all which were muffled by Staz's passionate kisses.

"Ah- St-Staz!"

I released his hand and moved both my hands up into Staz's hair that I clung to for dear life.

Staz moved his hands above me and held onto the beds mantle piece, he started grinding against me more slower and smoother. I could feel it.

He removed his hands off of the mantle and propped him self up a little more with his hands.

I moved my hands to his back and began clawing into him. I couldn't resist.

I'm not sure if Staz didn't feel it or if he just didnt care because he didn't flinch or anything he just kept moving on top of me every now and then letting quiet moans escape as he buried his face into my neck where he began to bite and suck, not my blood but just on the skin.

I moved my hands back into Staz's hair and tugged on it, then I felt something, a climax.

I dug my fingernails into Staz's scalp I arched my back off the bed as I let a full rapture take me with a wild scream.

I could hear Staz's tortured moan in my shoulder.

Staz's body tensed up and I felt a hot-cold moisture fill me. Staz then pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me panting and sweating.

He laid his head on my chest. I could feel his heart beat and I could feel mine.

"So this is what its like.. to be in love." I heard Staz bearly whisper.

Staz rolled off of me onto his back, still breathing heavily. I then moved closer to him where I hugged him while I was laying on my side, Staz put one arm around me.

We both got caught in each others gaze.

Then Staz spoke.

"Shall we deny love when it visits us?" He then grinned.

That was actually out of nowhere but it was sweet, not like Staz to say something like that, but I liked it.

I smiled back, I know that quote, its from a manga I read.

"Shall we not take what we are given?" I whispered.

Staz looked at me a little surprised that I knew it.

"Shall we embrace the trust and the things that make us so driven." He spoke again

"Shall we remember not to regret" I continued

Then we both spoke

"The good things nor the bad things, for the answer is never to forget."

We both laughed

"That was so cheesy." Staz laughed.

"Yeah-haha but its sweet."

Staz leaned in and kissed me on the lips one last time before plopping down on his pillow, eyes half open, just gazing at me.

"So Fuyumi." Staz spoke.

"Hm?"

"Was that your first time?"

I started to blush.

"Oh so it was?! Was it good?" Staz asked with no hesitation.

"Not answering that." I plainly said.

"So stubborn." he mumbled.

* * *

**End of chapter 5! Wasn't too much or too fast was it? Let me know so I can fix that in the future! Happy Halloween! Future chapter will be up way sooner than the others. Just been held back alot because of Football season, but that's almost over for me!**


End file.
